La Pureza del Guerrero
by Izumi-Kitthiee
Summary: "A Gohan se le presentarán situaciones vergonzosas, veremos cuanto contiene sus emociones atrayentes al causante de dichos problemas". Advertencia:Contiene Partes Lemon. By Izumi Kitthiee
1. Bajo la lluvia

**_La pureza del guerrero_**

"A Gohan se le presentarán situaciones vergonzosas, veremos cuanto contiene sus emociones atrayentes al causante de dichos problemas"

**Advertencia:**

Contiene **Partes Lemon**

Si tienes suficiente **madurez **para afrontar las situaciones del fic

Eres bienvenido a leer

Al final, pueden escribir sus opiniones en los Reviews, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo me esforcé haciéndolo

**Aclaración:**

Los Personajes de **Dragon Ball Z** no me pertenecen son de **Akira Toriyama**

La historia es mía, bajo mi nombre de usuario **Izumi Kitthiee ©**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Un fuerte entrenamiento en la noche era agotador, los días muchas veces se tornaban lluviosos, el hecho de que Milk se hubiese ido a platicar un buen rato con Bulma en vez de ir a buscar a Goten, quién jugaba con Trunks, dejaba a Gohan y a Videl **_solos _**.

El entrenamiento siempre arduo, ellos daban lo mejor de sí, sus técnicas eran poderosas y a un nivel bastante elevado, los dos "jugaban" juntos se reían a carcajadas con sus estupideces, y una que otra broma se daba entre los dos. Empezaba a llover, el gran secreto de Videl, era que ese día no se había puesto sujetador, ella no esperaba que lloviera, pues cuando se empapa la ropa, deja ver todos sus atributos, eso es lo que a ella le preocupa, justo cuando empieza la lluvia, ella insiste

Gohan, tenemos que irnos! – dijo Videl en tono de preocupación

¡¿Por qué?! El entrenamiento está divertido – dijo sonriente, mientras su camiseta se empapaba del agua que caía sobre el

Muy tarde… - Dijo ella mientras llovía más, y su camiseta se empapaba – Esto es malo – Dijo

Sus pezones eran notorios, y ella tímidamente se tapaba con los brazos, y comenzó a correr

¡Videl! ¿A dónde vas? … el entrenamiento aún no termina! – Dijo Gohan mientra la perseguía

Gohan la alcanzó y forzadamente separó los brazos del pecho de esta dejando ver la camiseta mojada y sus pezones rosados bien marcados, ante ello Gohan se sonrojó y su flujo sanguíneo aumento haciendo que de sus fosas nasales saliera un poco de sangre.

- Te dije que entráramos! No que me vieras así! – Bruscamente se soltó del agarre y refunfuño de camino al Monte Paozu

Llegaron al Monte Paozu y rápidamente Videl se sentó en el comedor

Gohan tomó una camisa de su guardarropa y fue al comedor a dársela a Videl

- No – Dijo Videl

-¿Qué? S-si de-b-deberías ponerte algo encima – Dijo este

Videl comenzó a frotar sus senos son sus manos, lo que comenzó a excitar a Gohan

-V-v-i-d-e-l ¿Q-Que te pasa? E-e-estas bien? – Dijo Gohan

-No, tengo ganas de que juegues un rato conmigo- Dijo pícara ante el muchacho que tenía enfrente

-Videl… - Dijo gohan quien tenía un sonrojado Nivel **Dios**

Videl acorraló a Gohan contra la pared, lo tumbó al suelo, bajó sus pantalones dejándolo en boxer

-Videl no debemos hacer esto – Dijo temeroso

-Eres virgen ¿cierto? – dijo ella

El tragó lento pero fuerte, a lo que respondió – S-si lo soy –

-Yo también… y te daré la oportunidad de penetrarme en este momento – dijo ella frotándose con el miembro de él

-No Videl, las cosas no funcionan así – el se levantó los pantalones y se encerró en su cuarto.

Gohan no podía creer lo que Pasaba y a pasar de ello, Videl no se rendiría, llegaría mañana con un mejor plan, para seducirlo.

_Continuara …_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-


	2. Inesperadamente

**_La pureza del guerrero_**

**¡Alerta de Lemon!**

Si sigues leyendo **es bajo tu Responsabilidad**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Capitulo 2

"**Inesperadamente**"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Videl se retiró a su casa, avergonzada de lo que había pasado, ¿Cómo es qué pudo decir esas palabras tan atrevidas? Eso ni ella lo sabía, ¿Cómo es que obligó a ese chico tan inocente a quitarle su virginidad a la fuerza? ¿Cómo había sido capaz de hacer semejantes cosas?. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y comenzó a culparse a sí misma, a lo mejor hirió a su amigo, y le hizo pensar en ese momento que solo era un juguete, que esa no es la misma Videl que el conocía, ella se preguntaba… de que manera miraría al día siguiente a Videl en el colegio? Eran preguntas que los dos se preguntaban.

**_Mientras tanto en casa de Gohan…_**

-Dios, Dios, DIOS – Dijo desesperado - ¿Qué rayos acaba de pasar?, ¿Esa realmente es Videl? O simplemente fue mi imaginación todo lo que pasó? Dios, yo la amo, me gusta, pero no soy capaz de irme más allá… Me encantaría tenerla entre mis brazos, besarla y unirnos en un solo ser… mi sangre saiyayin tiene como naturaleza, ser un salvaje en lo que quiere y desea, cada vez que la veo, mi corazón late muy rápido, y tengo ganas de abalanzarme encima de ella y besarla hasta que mi aliento se sequé, y a pesar de ello, no soy capaz de decirle lo que siento.

Gohan se acostó temprano, y minutos después llegó su madre, al no ver a su hijo mayor en la sala ni entrenando, se asomó a su cuarto, el estaba durmiendo, eso le dio paz a Milk y dejó dormir tranquilo a Gohan.

**_Al día siguiente _**

Sonó el timbre del colegio, Gohan recién había llegado, y se sentó al lado de la ventana, no deseaba tener otro encuentro como el de ayer, pero además de todo, el quería verla.

Videl llegó corriendo y no le quedaba otro remedio que, sentarse al lado de Gohan. Ella había traído una camiseta que le quedaba por los codos de color rosa, junto con una falda blanca que llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo.

**_1 hora después_**

Era hora recreo y Videl hablaba con una de sus amigas, Gohan se quedó admirando el cuerpo de Videl a escondidas y sintió una pequeña punzada en su parte baja, trató de no acelerarse y se clamó; en ello Gohan decidió hablar con Videl acerca de lo ocurrido.

- ¡Videl! – Dijo el, sonrojado

-¿¡Gohan?! – inmediatamente se sonrojó - ¿Qué quieres?

-Podríamos hablar un momento? – Dijo el un poco nervioso

- Ok

Videl se dirigió hacia donde Gohan y cuidó la distancia entre ellos dos

- Di-me –dijo Videl

- Podrías acompañarme? – Dijo gohan serio pero a la vez sonrojado

- em… esta bien?

Videl accedió a seguir a Gohan, en cuanto se dio cuenta, estaba en la azotea

- Videl, tengo algo m-muy impo-por-tante que decirte

-Dime?

-Videl, Te a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-amo y me gustas – Dijo tartamudeando

- Pero pensé que n-no te gustaba… por lo de anoche

- Eso no tiene nada que ver con lo de anoche, osea, solamente no quería lastimarte … ni lastimarme a mi mismo con algo que paso así de la nada

- Gohan… Yo también te amo

Videl se acercó a Gohan y rozaron sus labios y después se dieron un gran beso que de dulce se volvió apasionado; en ello, Videl quedó acorralada contra la pared por Gohan, quienes aún de besaban, Videl enredó sus piernas con las de Gohan, quién hacía que rozaran sus sexos, junto a ellos había cobertizo pequeño, Gohan abrió la puerta y se metió ahí con Videl, recostándose de la pared siguieron lo que hacían, hasta que Videl desabrochó el pantalón de Gohan, el cual cayó al suelo, dejando ver su boxer, Videl acarició su miembro, lo que ocasionó que Gohan perdiera el control y bajó las bragas de su compañera, quien hizo un pequeño gemido cuando pasó, Gohan tomó su miembro

- Te amo Videl – Dijo con desesperación, jadeando, el había perdido la noción del tiempo y de lo que estaba haciendo.

- Yo también Gohan – Dijo Videl regalándole una sonrisa a Gohan

Gohan metió la punta de su miembro en la entrada de Videl, a lo que ella cerró los ojos

- Sé amable por favor – Dijo ella

Gohan se quedó así hasta que Videl le dijo que podía seguir; sus respiraciones eran agitadas y entre ellos se suplicaban el uno al otro más velocidad en el acto, el movimiento de cadera que tenían entre los 2 enloquecía a Gohan, desatando una bestia que penetraba sin piedad a Videl, la cual disfrutaba de lo placentero del acto. Ellos con desespero buscaban la boca de su acompañante, olvidándose del lugar en donde se encuentran; seguidamente, Videl besa el cuello de Gohan, dejándole moretones rosados, casi claramente visibles, seguidamente Videl emitió un gemido largo, diciendo así que había alcanzado el Clímax en su interior y poco después, antes de que Gohan se corriese dentro de Videl, sacó su miembro y eyaculó fuera, para evitar cualquier suceso no deseado.

-¿Crees que con esto ya somos novios? – dijo Videl con mucha curiosidad

- Creo que si – suspiro Gohan

- Oye que hora es?

- Las … ya se acabó la clase ._.

- Ya mañana daré la excusa que mi padre me llamó para unos "asuntos" – Videl hizo comillas con sus manos

-Yo veré que invento – dijo entre carcajadas

Los 2 se vistieron y se fueron volando a sus casas, no sin antes despedirse con un beso.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Fanfic hecho originalmente por Izumi Kitthiee ©**

**Espero los hayan disfrutado**

**_Me costó hacerlo así que se les agradecen sus reviews ^^_**

**La razón por la que eh hecho este Fic es porque no veo muchos fics lemon's acerca de ellos y algunos a veces no están terminados U.U **

**Finalmente me despido de ustedes Bye!**

_PD: Pueden dejar sugerencias en los reviews para mis proximos Fics de la misma pareja J _

**Bye!**


End file.
